


Strange Friends

by Amoe_Raven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoe_Raven/pseuds/Amoe_Raven
Summary: The meeting at the academy, before the Bell Test, with an additional attendee.





	Strange Friends

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that popped into my head yesterday and just wouldn't leave.

You are Hatake Kakashi, and you look upon the four shinobi to be with no little amount of curiosity, and a little dread. True, you'd been looking forward to this for a while, considering that this was the time Naruto _finally_ managed to graduate, after two years of trying. You'd pulled every trick in the book and called in every favor you could the previous two years to get assigned to Naruto's team, only to be disappointed again and again.

Anyone (Asuma, Anko, Kurenai) who claimed that you took your disappointment out on the graduates are obviously filthy liars. Anyway, not only was this the year that Naruto, sensei's _son_ graduated, but Obito's cousin too. There were also two girls, one from a minor civilian clan who scored very well on any academical tests, but near-failed anything physical. 

The other one was friends - or maybe something more? You'll have to look look at that situation in-deph later - with Naruto. From what he'd been able to find out, Naruto had just come back from the forest one day with her in tow, and they'd been inseperable ever since. The results from that incident had been something to see. 

Shinobi from the Intelligence Division rushing around to confirm the girls story, or lack of one at any rate, and the Immigration Bureau working with Intelligence and, afterward, getting everything set up for the girl. She lived in the same apartment building as Naruto, according to the files. ...He's really going to have to look into that, but at least it'll make it easier when gathering the ducklings up for missions.

You're relatively confident that they'll be able to figure out the real test. Sasuke and the girl from the civilian clan, Sakura, are definitely smart enough to do it, and while neither Naruto or the other girl did very well academically, what you'd heard of the Mizuki incident said good things about Naruto's chances at least.  "Why don't you all tell me something about yourself? Why don't you start us off, Loudmouth?" You ask Naruto.

The orange-clad student scratches his chin with one hand, the other clutching the hand of the white-hiard girl beside him, who was currently...floating a couple inches off the ground? Eh. He'd seen weirder things. He'd actually fought a Kaguya once, before they'd been exterminated by Kiri. "What do you mean, sensei?" The-probable-genin-to-be asks. "Y'know, your likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future. That stuff."

A huge grin breaks out across his face.  "Oh! Alright then. I'm Uzumaki Naruto! My likes are Kaguya-chan," He held their hands up and the white-haired girl gave a small, exceedlingly subtle smile,  "and ramen! My dislike is how long it takes ramen to cook! My dream..." The boy pauses for a moment, apparently thinking over his answer.  "I want to become Hokage, and help Kaguya-chan recover her memories!" He finished.

Yeah, there's no way he's not going to pass the test. "Alright then. You next, Pinky." You address the red clad girl. "Oh! Alright. My likes are, uh..." A glance over to Sasuke and her cheecks rapidly grow red. Oh no, please say she isn't...  "Dislike? Hmm, Naruto." The girl says, and immediately you see the corners of said academy students friend's mouth shift ever so minutely downwards.

There's also a spike in chakra that can probably be felt from Kumo. The Haruno girl jumps about a foot into the air, while Naruto begins quietly whispering into his friends ear and the chakra-levels begin to die back down. "Creepy."

Oh no now they're back up again. Naruto seems to be the source this time, and he begins to get up, but you decide to cut this off before it gets any more heated.

"Please continue what you were saying Sakura, and Naruto, sit back down." Naruto does as asked, grumbling all the while. "Oh, right. My dreams..." Another glance towards the last Uchiha, and her face gains a brighter shade of red than before. _Sage_ , save you from fangirls. And judging by her rather obvious low chakra reserves, and apparent focus on appearance over something more suitable to her chosen career, like, say, training... Looks like the weakest link of the team has been discovered. You're going to need to figure out a training regimen or something to get her up to her teammates standards.

"Alright, Uchiha, go. Now. You direct the brooding boy. "Hmmph. Fine. I don't like particularly anything and there are lots of things I dislike. And...I can't really call it a dream..." Here, the boy's voice goes from silent and unemotional to cold and sharp as a knife. "But I have an ambition: To kill a certain man." He finishes. Two of his three future teammates stare at him, one with a look of awe, and the other concern.

The other girl on the team doesn't seem to visibly react, instead staring at her and Naruto's hands with an expression he can't decipher. After a few minutes, she seems to notice everyone else has turned their attention to her. She turns to Naruto, who whispers something to her and then gives her an encouraging grin. The white-haired girl stops hovering, and gives a small sigh. "My name is Kaguya. I like Naruto. I dislike banshees." 

Her eyes glance over to Sakura deliberately slowly, before turning back to their original position. The Pink-haired girl doesn't seem to miss the insinuation, and puffs up like she's about to begin yelling, but the other girl continues speaking. "My dream..." She takes a moment to think, and a smile graces her face as she seems to decide.. "I wish to help Naruto fulfill his."

**Author's Note:**

> So, what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Leave a comment and a kudos, if you please.
> 
> Also, is Sakura's text too hard to read? I think I might have made it too light a shade of pink for some of the brighter skins, so if there's a problem, please tell me, and I'll do my best to fix it.


End file.
